The present invention relates to a new process for the preparation of cyclopropanecarboxamide by amidation of a cyclopropanecarboxylic ester with ammonia, in a monohydric alcohol of 1 to 8 carbon atoms as solvent, the reaction being catalyzed by an alcoholate of 1 to 8 carbon atoms and carried out at from 60.degree. to 200.degree. C.